Adiós, Lisanna
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: Trató de reparar su pasado y lo único que logró fue que la herida en su corazón se hiciera más grande/ "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2016 - "Mirajane Strauss" Del Foro GJM"
1. A day in the life

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencias**_ _:_ Puede contener lenguaje vulgar, OoC y AU.

 _ **Aclaraciones**_ _:_

— lalala — dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

*Los personajes tienen las siguientes edades:

Mira: 17 Lisanna: 15 La edad de Elfman no me la sé, pero quiero suponer que 16(?*

 _ **Personaje Principal**_ : Mirajane Strauss

 _ **Rated:**_ M

 _ **Sumary:**_ Trató de reparar su pasado y lo único que logró fue que la herida en su corazón se hiciera más grande. **"Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2016 - "Mirajane Strauss" Del Foro GJM"**

* * *

 **A day in the life**

Génesis 9:6: "El que derramare sangre de hombre, por el hombre su sangre será derramada".

* * *

 ** _-O-_**

Para la joven Mirajane Strauss nada era imposible y menos si se trataba de ganar en una pelea clandestina entre los barrios bajos de Magnolia. Muchos decían que era como un demonio al pelear y quedaban sorprendidos que una chica de 15 años lograra ganarle a tipos que bien podrían doblarle el tamaño.

Así fue hasta que Makarov, el dueño del bar, adoptó a los hermanos Strauss.

Para Elfman y Lisanna fue la oportunidad para sacar a su hermana de ese mundo, aunque ella dijera que solo lo hacía para juntar dinero y lograr sobrevivir.

Habían pasado dos años desde que vivían con el viejo Makarov, días de paz, días donde sus hermanos no se tenían que preocupar porque llegara herida de algún enfrentamiento.

Pero no todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas. Mira fue convocada para luchar, le habían asegurado que sería la última y ella por fin sería libre de ese bajo mundo.

 _¨Solo un poco más…¨_ Pensaba la demonio, estaba a punto de ganar, unos cuantos golpes más y todo acabaría.

— ¡Mira-nee! —Ese grito la desconcentró y falló el golpe.

Volteó asustada y buscó por todo el círculo de malolientes tipos a su hermanita, cuando por fin la localizó todo se descontroló.

Alguien, borracho, golpeó a un tipo del público e inició una lucha entre todos. Mirajane esquivó todo lo que iba para ella, había perdido a Lisanna entre la multitud.

— ¡LISANNA! —Gritaba a todo pulmón, debía encontrarla antes de que la pelea subiera de nivel.

Buscó por todos lados y no podía dar con ella, la desesperación la embriagó, sus venas estaban llenas de adrenalina y veía todo en cámara lenta.

— ¡LISANNA! — Volvió a gritar, ahora con lágrimas en los ojos, la incertidumbre la estaba consumiendo.

— ¡Mierda! —Se escuchó un grito. — ¡¿Qué demonios has hecho?!

Mirajane corrió hacia donde se encontraban los hombres discutiendo, uno de ellos traía una navaja ensangrentada.

 _¨Por favor, por favor, por favor…¨_ Rogaba internamente.

Mientras más se acercaba un charco de sangre se hacía visible.

— ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! —Gritó otro y todos se dieron a la fuga.

Al llegar, el mundo de Mira se quebró.

— Lisanna…— Dijo quedamente.

Ahí, tendida en el suelo, estaba su pequeña hermana en un gran charco de sangre.

— ¡LISANNA! —Gritó Mirajane, la tomó en sus brazos y lloró.

 _ **-O-**_


	2. Blackbird

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencias**_ _:_ Puede contener lenguaje vulgar, OoC y AU.

 _ **Aclaraciones**_ _:_

— lalala — dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

*Los personajes tienen las siguientes edades:

Mira: 17 Lisanna: 15 La edad de Elfman no me la sé, pero quiero suponer que 16(?*

 _ **Personaje Principal**_ : Mirajane Strauss

 _ **Hecho:**_ Canto

 _ **Sumary:**_ Trató de reparar su pasado y lo único que logró fue que la herida en su corazón se hiciera más grande. **"Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2016 - "Mirajane Strauss" Del Foro GJM"**

* * *

 **Blackbird**

¨ Las lágrimas más amargas que se derraman sobre nuestras tumbas son por las palabras nunca dichas y las obras inacabadas¨

 _Harriet Beecher Stowe_

* * *

 _ **-O-**_

Observaba todo desde lejos, veía como los paramédicos entraban corriendo a un área del hospital a donde ella no tenía acceso.

Con lágrimas en los ojos fue a registrar a su hermana en la recepción.

Los minutos pasaban como si fuesen horas, podía ver entrar y salir gente. Los médicos no le decían nada sobre su hermana y eso la estaba matando. Ya había pasado por el interrogatorio con la policía, había quedado absuelta de todo posible cargo al participar en una pelea clandestina. Los detectives habían deducido que tanto ella como su pequeña hermana habían estado en el momento y lugar equivocado.

— Familiares de Lisanna Strauss. —Se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

Mirajane se volteó por instinto al escuchar el nombre, haciendo que la doctora la ubicara rápidamente. Caminó hacia ella y con rostro suplicante preguntó por Lisanna.

— ¿No están tus padres? — Preguntó extrañada la doctora al ver a la joven sola.

— No tenemos… — Contestó rápidamente. — Yo soy su hermana mayor.

La doctora no pudo evitar darle una mirada de lástima.

— Vas a tener que ser muy fuerte… — Comenzó su discurso, Mira supo de inmediato que eso solo significaba malas noticias. — Ella está muy grave… es posible que no sobreviva esta noche.

Fue ahí cuando su mundo se quebró por segunda vez.

A duras penas logró escuchar la explicación sobre las múltiples puñaladas que había recibido y toda la sangre perdida.

— ¿Puedo verla? — Preguntó rápidamente.

— Claro… — Dijo la doctora. —La hemos pasado a un cuarto…

Al llegar a la habitación encontró a Lisanna mas pálida de lo normal, presurosa se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano.

— Lisanna… _oh Lisanna…_ —Sollozó en su mano.

En el transcurso de la noche Elfman y todos sus amigos fueron llegando al hospital.

Le cantó a su pequeña con tanto cariño y dolor, que si alguien ajeno la escuchaba lloraría. No supo en qué momento Elfman había entrado.

— _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_ _, t_ _ake these broken wings and learn to fly_ _, a_ _ll your life_ _…_ — Sus lágrimas comenzaron a escurrirse, ella sabía que su hermanita no iba a sobrevivir, Elfman también lo sabía y no querían admitirlo.

Su hermano tomó la otra mano de la niña, era una despedida silenciosa, la estaban dejando ir… Estaban soltándola… No querían hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo no querían que siguiera sufriendo.

— _Blackbird fly…_

Las máquinas comenzaron a sonar y ambos apretaron más el agarre.

— _Blackbird fly…_

Los enfermeros y doctores entraron al cuarto con un carrito de emergencias.

— _Into the light of the dark black night…_

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron, vieron con amarga tristeza la escena transcurrir frente a sus ojos, cómo el personal médico trataba de reanimar el cuerpo inerte de su hermana. Las máquinas no dejaron de sonar, los intentos por mantenerla con vida fueron inútiles.

— Hora de la muerte… — Habló el médico. — 4:25 a.m.

A pesar de haberse mentalizado, nada te prepara la suficiente para ese tipo de situaciones.

—¡LISANNA! —Gritó desgarradoramente, aferrándose al pecho de Elfman y llorando dolorosamente.

 ** _-O-_**


	3. Yesterday

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencias**_ _:_ Puede contener lenguaje vulgar, OoC y AU.

 _ **Aclaraciones**_ _:_

— lalala — dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

*Los personajes tienen las siguientes edades:

Mira: 17 Lisanna: 15 La edad de Elfman no me la sé, pero quiero suponer que 16(?*

 _ **Personaje Principal**_ : Mirajane Strauss

 _ **Emoción:**_ Negación

 _ **Sumary:**_ Trató de reparar su pasado y lo único que logró fue que la herida en su corazón se hiciera más grande. **"Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2016 - "Mirajane Strauss" Del Foro GJM"**

* * *

 **Yesterday**

\- "Nada puede llevarte más cerca de la locura que un recuerdo atormentador que se niega a desvanecerse."

Darnella Ford

* * *

 _ **-O-**_

Todo parecía carecer de sentido ahora.

Mirajane tuvo que ser sedada para poder quitarle el cuerpo de su hermana de los brazos.

Pero… ¿Quién podía culparla? ¿Quién se atrevía siquiera a decirle cómo se deben enfrentar las cosas?

Nadie.

Porque nadie sabía lo que ella estaba sintiendo, nadie tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo fatal que ella se sentía. ¿Cómo sonreír después de eso? ¿Cómo siquiera pensar en ser feliz si Lisanna ya no estaría para serlo con ella?

Ya no volvería a ver su sonrisa…

Se podía ver a Mira llorar inconsolablemente sin poder limpiarse las lágrimas gracias al efecto de los sedantes, su única compañía era Erza. La pelirroja se había ofrecido para cuidarla en lo que Makarov terminaba de hacer el papeleo.

—Debes ser fuerte. —Le dijo Erza, con ese tono de voz que imponía. — No solo por ti, también por Elfman, porque él también es tu hermano.

Mira abrió los ojos con sorpresa y por su mente pasaron todos los momentos que habían vivido los tres, desde antes de que sus padres murieran.

No quería dejarla ir y eso era contradictorio, ya que una parte de su cabeza le decía que eso ya lo habían aceptado desde que la vio tan débil y sufriendo; pero había otra que se negaba a aceptar que ya no estaría junto a ella, que ya no escucharía su risa o que no la vería disfrutar con su amiguito de pelo rosa, le dolía pensar que no la vería crecer, que no podría espantarle los novios y que no la entregaría en el altar como ella siempre soñaron, esa parte se negaba a aceptar la triste realidad.

Ya en su casa, lo primero que hizo fue caminar como zombi hacia el cuarto de la pequeña Strauss, se encerró y abrazó el peluche con el que dormía, ahora él estaría tan solo…

 _ **-O-**_


	4. Across the universe

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencias**_ _:_ Puede contener lenguaje vulgar, OoC y AU.

 _ **Aclaraciones**_ _:_

— lalala — dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

*Los personajes tienen las siguientes edades:

Mira: 17 Lisanna: 15 La edad de Elfman no me la sé, pero quiero suponer que 16(?*

 _ **Personaje Principal**_ : Mirajane Strauss

 _ **Género:**_ Drama

 _ **Sumary:**_ Trató de reparar su pasado y lo único que logró fue que la herida en su corazón se hiciera más grande. **"Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2016 - "Mirajane Strauss" Del Foro GJM"**

* * *

 **Across the universe**

"Del sufrimiento han surgido las almas más fuertes. Los carácteres más sólidos están plagados de cicatrices."

* * *

Iban caminando uno al lado de otro, ambos con ropas negras (ella solo llevaba una gabardina negra) y con flores blancas en sus manos. Habían pasado ya dos años desde aquella tragedia, ambos crecieron en ese lapso.

Mirajane Strauss dejó de ser la chica agresiva y peleonera, ahora era más sociable y amable; en cambio Elfman había asumido el rol de hermano protector, dejando de lado su personalidad tímida e introvertida para convertirse en un ¨mastodonte¨.

El camino al cementerio siempre era pesado, pero era llevadero si lo recorrían juntos.

Al llegar a la tumba no pudo contener sus lágrimas.

— Hola… Liss… — Dijo Mira con un nudo en la garganta. — Sabes, he cambiado mi forma de vestir. — Dijo posando frente a la tumba, tratando de sonreír. —Ahora llevo ese vestido que tanto querías que usara…

— Y yo… — Interrumpió Elfman rápidamente antes de que su hermana se pusiera a llorar más abiertamente. — He estado haciendo ejercicio, como todo un hombre.

Mira le sonrió a Elfman, agradeciéndole las fuerzas que le estaba dando. Se arrodilló y colocó las flores blancas, las acarició como si estuviera tocando el cabello de su hermanita, sus lágrimas volvieron a aparecer, su gesto se torció un poco e hipó, tratando de contener los sollozos que se iban acumulando en su garganta.

— Este año inicie en la universidad y Elfman estar por terminar la preparatoria*… — Le platicó un poco entusiasmada. — Espero… puedas darle un abrazo a mamá y a papá de nuestra parte…

Se quedaron callados unos momentos, Elfman la ayudó a levantarse y después de una leve despedida ambos se marcharon, dejando atrás la tumba a la cual lloraban.

En el transcurso recordó que se había enojado con Dios. Porque ¿cómo pudo haber muerto una niña inocente de una forma tan cruel? Y al mismo tiempo se enojó con ella misma, era su culpa de que Lisanna hubiera estado ahí, en esa pelea, era completamente su culpa y no se podía perdonar.

Con los días fue saliendo de ese estado, fue aceptando los hechos y que nada podía cambiar el pasado.

Ahora, con Elfman a su lado, podía decir que estaba bien… Sí, iba llegar y fingir una sonrisa. Jugaría con sus amigos como siempre lo hacía, pero al estar en su habitación se tiraría a la cama y lloraría abrazada a aquel peluche con forma de gato, pues ya no estaba solo, ahora ella se encargaba de él y él de recordarle que Lisanna siempre la iba a cuidar, desde donde quiera que esté.

— Como te extraño. — Dijo Mira, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

 _¨Y yo a ti, Mira-nee.¨_

Mira juró haber escuchado algo, pero no le prestó atención. Estaba muy cansada y prefirió dormir.

Tal vez ya era hora de dejar de llorar a escondidas, tal vez era mejor dejar descansar en paz a su hermanita, tal vez…

 _¨Adiós… Lisanna.¨_

Después de ese pensamiento, un ángel de cabello blanco sonrió, desplegó sus alas y se fue, su trabajo estaba hecho.

 _¨Adiós, Mira-nee.¨_

Fin.

* * *

Con este damos por terminado la serie de drabbles sobre Mira, debo admitir que me gustaron mucho, tube que recortar este y el segundo pero aun así quedaron bien... o eso creo(?

Mi intención fue explicar de alguna manera el tiempo de duelo que vivió Mira, con la realidad de que sí murió Lisanna.

Espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirla.


End file.
